


Stress Relief

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Canon Universe, Just bros kissing bros, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Stress Relief, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito's been feeling overwhelmed.





	Stress Relief

Keito nearly burst into tears as soon as he walked through the practice room door and was told that they'd be learning three new pieces of choreography that day. About one third of the way through their second dance the threat of tears became a reality, and he excused himself, angry and frustrated, as he slipped out the door. It was stupid. All of it was stupid. He wasn't getting the dance. He should be. It wasn't any more complicated than their others. He was holding back the group, _again,_ and now this―leaving―made him even worse. Because now he was behaving childishly. He was being unprofessional, and the disappointment he felt in himself just made him cry harder.

He escaped into one of the many prop storage rooms, trying to get his breathing under control, trying to get the tears to stop. He was _exhausted._ He had three exams coming up that week. He'd been up until the early hours of the morning every night, waking up after only a few hours sleep to go to work and study and do it all over again. And the stress of it all―of school, and work, and that there was _no time,_ and the fact that he simply _wasn't good enough_―had been piling up, weighing down on him for weeks now, and he just didn't know how much longer he could last. He had been proud, when he'd been accepted into Sophia University, but recently he was only miserable.

Keito was still fighting to get his tears under control when the storage room door opened. He looked up from where he had curled up on the floor to see Inoo peeking his head around the door, the older man spotting him immediately. Embarrassed, Keito buried his face in his arms so that Inoo couldn't see his tears, and he heard and sensed his bandmate enter the room, felt Inoo's presence as he quietly took a seat on the ground next to Keito. For a while they just sat there together in silence, until Inoo broke it by saying lightly

"Everyone's looking for you. I was lucky though, and got to you first." Keito didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize to Inoo for not getting the dance. For crying. For running away. But Inoo didn't seem angry at all, and Keito remembered that Inoo had done this. He'd gone to university, while also juggling work. And so, desperate for some sort of hope, some new relief, Keito finds himself lifting his head and wiping his eyes and asking weakly

"How did you manage to do this, Inoo-chan?" Inoo glanced over at him with knowing eyes.

"How did I do school and work and not throw myself off of a bridge?" He rephrased, and Keito nodded, fighting to get his breathing under control. Inoo tilted his head all the way back, eyes studying the ceiling, his usual playfulness muted, and he sat there quietly thinking for long enough for Keito to be nearly all cried out, before suddenly whipping his head back up and turning his whole body to face Keito, saying seriously

"Don't freak out." Keito barely had time to register the words before Inoo had leaned in, crashing their lips together. The kiss was unexpectedly fierce, Inoo pressing up against Keito, biting playfully at his bottom lip and teasing his mouth open. Keito found himself just giving in, allowing Inoo to sweep him away in the sensations, allowing himself to stop thinking for a moment and just try to keep up with the older man as Inoo ran his long fingers through his hair. They made out for a few minutes, Keito eventually having to pull away just for a chance to breathe, his chest heaving, lips swollen from Inoo's actions. Inoo too seemed to be in the same situation, his hair mussed from where Keito had tangled his fingers into it, breathing shallow and rapid. They both sat there, their bodies trying to return to a state of homeostasis, and after a moment Inoo said

"Did it work?" Keito glanced over at the pianist in confusion. Inoo smiled. "It did. You're totally not stressing out anymore." Keito blinked in surprise as all of the pieces fell into place.

"You got through going to university and work by...making out with people?" He asked, and Inoo's smile grew bigger, and he made a kissy face in Keito's direction in confirmation.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? You feel better now!" Inoo defended after Keito stared at him for a few moments. Keito had to admit that the older man had a point. Inoo got to his feet, holding out a hand for Keito, and they left the storage room, Keito grabbing Inoo by the elbow right before they returned to the practice room, saying genuinely

"Thank you for everything, Inoo-chan." Inoo just giggled, reaching up and ruffling Keito's hair ferociously, but Keito in return just bowed his head and let him. Because while nothing had changed, Inoo had managed to make him feel like everything was going to be all right. And perhaps, if he ever got that stressed again, at least now he knew a way to get a little bit of relief.


End file.
